In prior art, the overwhelming majority of flat panel displays are active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCDs), and because the large-area fabrication of amorphous silicon (a-Si) at a low temperature is easily realized and is mature in technology. the related technology has become the most widely used one.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) belong to one kind of the active matrix liquid crystal displays. In accordance with the direction of the electric field for driving liquid crystals, TFT-LCDs can be classified into a vertical electric field mode, a horizontal electric field mode and a multi-dimensional electric field mode, and the vertical electric field mode includes a twisted nematic (briefly called as TN) mode TFT-LCD, the horizontal electric field mode includes an In-Plane Switch (IPS) mode TFT-LCD, and the multi-dimensional electric field mode includes an advanced super dimensional switch (ADSDS or ADS) mode TFT-LCD.
In an ADS mode TFT-LCD, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on a same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules at all alignment within a liquid crystal cell, which are provided directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, thereby enhancing the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the transmissive efficiency. The advanced-super dimensional switching technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCD products, and has advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, push Mura-free, etc.
Additionally, transparent oxide TFTs are a kind of thin film transistors and are rapidly developed recently, and get ever-increasing attention due to their many advantages. Transparent oxide TFTs have advantages such as high mobility, good uniformity, transparency, simple manufacturing process, etc., and can better meet the requirements of a large-scale liquid crystal display. Furthermore, the manufacturing process of the transparent oxide TFTs match the production line for the LCDs in prior art well and the transferring can be easily realized.
However, the manufacturing process of a transparent oxide TFT array substrate in prior art is relatively complex, and at least four patterning processes are needed for completion, leading to higher production costs.